Bittersweet Irony
by Reaching-Wings
Summary: AU— "—you have this power over me and you don't even notice. Sasuke I—I hate that I was the one that saved you, but constantly feel like I owe you my life"


**[A/N] (Normal) Present ._ (Italic) Flashback_**

**|| Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor Sasuke and Sakura ||**

* * *

There was a time when I saw the rain fall from the sky, just like this.

Calm & steady.

Soundless & pure.

As endless drops of water came down from heavens— it covers the earth. It covers my world.

.

.

_Heavy footsteps vibrated across the payment. Each silhouette melting with the darkness._

_"_—_the bastard deserves it_—_"_

"—_he would die_—_"_

_Thunder resonated angrily. Flashing ones, twice._

_A snarl was emitted from the back of his throat_

"—_just like his brother"_

Arrogant. Weak. Pathetic.

.

.

While the rain poured outside— every drop melted with each breeze—I watch as it disappear and faded.

Reawakening long lost memories.

.

.

_She gasp in pure horror. Her body trembling with fear. Anger. Sadness_

_**One girl . One heart . One moment**_

"_Please don't close your eyes_—_"_

_Rain kept falling from the clouds. Soaking the two bodies._

"—_they're coming to help you. Look at me, don't give up. Stay with_—_"_

_**One tear. One breath. One life**_

.

.

It was always like this. One single drop of water would fall, and my mind would burst with memories from long ago. From a distance past. From back when _I_ met _him. _

Reminiscing—

I have always loved to close my eyes, and just hear the drumming sound the drizzle did.

—4 years ago

But for days like this, it seem like it was such a long time ago.

.

.

_The blood was mixing with her tears, and with the heavy rain. She didn't know if it was the mere image of his beaten body or the fact that she witness what happen to him. The cause of her weeping. The cause of her sorrow for the boy dying in her arms._

_The body was lifted from the cold ground and brought towards a warm inviting chest._

**.**

**.**

"—like an idiot" My fuzzy mind slowly register, the insult that was spoken to me.

I stuck my tongue in a childish way "Bastard" That was the first word that came to my mind because I didn't even know what he clearly said to me.

I wasn't expecting him to talk, because this was Sasuke, and Sasuke didn't speak much.

Maybe not at all.

Moving around my untouched teriyaki— to see if it turns a little appealing to my stomach. I took a bite to satisfy my hunger, but I stopped playing with my food, seeing that my mind stared to once again wonder. I slowly shifted my jaded green eyes to the person— mutely eating in front of me.

"..Sasuke.." His name slip from my lips unknowingly. He averted his eyes from his plate, and waited for me to continue.

.

.

_She didn't care if he apparently was from a gang. No one. I mean __**NO **__one should die this way. _

_Another sob escape her lips "_—_I'm here. I'm not leave. I_—_" _

_From afar the sirens of the ambulance sounded clearer._

_"_—_promise" _

.

.

—_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

A 21 year old striking guy with his spiky black hair, tall and well tone body. As well as his mysterious personality and dark onyx eyes.

.

A FBI Cop—_fighter, protector, savior_—with a dark past.

_One of the youngest high rank officers_

_**He**_ was the boy I saved that rainy day.

_It was a life & death situation_

_**He**_ was the boy I could never forget.

_It was as if he was a part of me. A part of my soul. My heart_

_**He**_was the one that give color to my life.

_It was always black & white, and white & black_

_**He**_ was the one that took me away from the orphanage.

_It was a new beginning for him & me_

…_.It was my beginning_

_._

"Sakura?"

—_**Haruno Sakura**_

17 year old high school senior with pink waist long hair, and small curvy body. A sweet and strong personality and bright emerald eyes.

My eyes soften by the mere sound of his voice "It's nothing Sasuke, just forget about it"

.

.

_He's__ my __**Legal Guardian**_ _and I was_—

_._

_._

— _in __**love **__with __him_

* * *

**_|| Review ^^ ||_**


End file.
